(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a bracket for mounting a light fixture in a window. The structure of the bracket permits light shades to be interchangeably mounted thereto.
(b) Description of Related Art
Particularly at holiday times, electric lights and the like are placed upon windowsills for decoration. Difficulties are encountered in that these lights do not have adequate support to prevent them from falling off the windowsill. In addition, in the event that the window in question has a narrow sill, the use of such ornamental lights is precluded.
Various means have been proposed to secure such lights in position upon a windowsill. Many people have resorted to taping the lighting device to windowsills and/or taping the lights themselves to the window. Others have employed the use of safety fasteners to serve as supplementary support. However, generally such means are either unattractive, cumbersome to use, or quite expensive.
These problems encountered with having a candle or the like mounted on a windowsill have been recognized. Attempts have been made to solve these problems by incorporating a securing device or stabilizer wedged between the window and sill and attached to the lighting device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,721 to Vandrilla attempts to solve the aforementioned problem by utilizing a leash to secure a candle to a window. However, the arrangement taught by Vandrilla fails to provide a self-supporting light support structure for use with narrow windowsills. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,191 to White, Sr. teaches a windowsill stabilizer for a candle. However, White, Sr. also fails to provide a self-supporting light support structure. In addition, U.S. design Pat. No. D320864 to the applicant of the instant invention discloses a window mounted electric candle having a bracket which is inserted between a windowsill and window to support a candle. With these prior art securing devices, a window mounted light support structure, permitting quick and simple interchangeability of light shades regardless of windowsill structure, has not been realized.